<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О хороших вещах by LP_Ashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567309">О хороших вещах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LP_Ashi/pseuds/LP_Ashi'>LP_Ashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LP_Ashi/pseuds/LP_Ashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы к вам на улице подошёл человек и спросил о хороших вещах, что бы вы ответили? Если бы такой человек подошёл к Азирафелю и задал подобный вопрос, он, едва ли задумавшись дольше, чем необходимо времени обычному – живому – человеку сделать вдох, ответил бы, что это три вещи: вкусная еда, книги и плед.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О хороших вещах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы к вам на улице подошёл человек и спросил о хороших вещах, что бы вы ответили? Если бы такой человек подошёл к Азирафелю и задал подобный вопрос, он бы едва ли задумавшись дольше, чем необходимо времени обычному — живому — человеку сделать вдох, ответил бы, что это три вещи: вкусная еда, книги и плед.</p>
<p>    Но обо всём по порядку.</p>
<p>    Вкусная еда всегда была его маленькой слабостью. Ради неё он мог сунуться в страну, где в разгаре и на медленном огне кипит революция. Изящные и изысканные десерты, разнообразные закуски и неординарные блюда разной высоты полёта — всё это составляло его рацион на протяжении, по крайней мере, последней парочки тысяч лет, сразу после такого, как он прочувствовал всю прелесть кулинарного мастерства лучшей части человечества. Это привлекало его в них не меньше, чем их неугасаемое желание познавать.</p>
<p>    Азирафель с удовольствием исследовал разные местечки в Лондоне и его окрестностях, где могли подать что-нибудь новое, что ему ещё не удалось испробовать. Если что-то новенькое ему нравилось, он заглядывал в это место на протяжении какого-то времени: года или десятилетия — смотря, как долго удерживалось на плаву заведение, — наслаждался этим кулинарным чудом, но никогда не мог в полной мере пресытиться им, несмотря на то, как часто себя баловал.</p>
<p>    Когда появился случай попробовать суши, он, задумавшись лишь на секунду, сразу отправился на другой конец света и на протяжении нескольких десятилетий обязательно заглядывал в приглянувшиеся заведения. Тогда же, когда суши обрели всемирную популярность (не без его помощи, но этого не афишировал), Азирафель с удовольствием выбрал местечко недалеко от своего книжного и частенько туда наведывался. Его, безусловно, привлекали и другие аспекты японской кухни, но суши стали самыми лакомыми из них.</p>
<p>    Свою любовь к блинчикам Азирафель сохранял на протяжении веков — момента создания разлитого и поджаренного теста — и собирался сохранять её до самого Апокалипсиса. Ему нравились простые блинчики, блинчики с начинкой, посыпанные пудрой — он с удовольствием вкушал любые и считал их лучшим кулинарным чудом, лишь жалел, что к их созданию не приложил своей благодатной длани.</p>
<p>    Морепродукты так же пользовались у него популярностью. В особенности один из ресторанчиков на юге Лондона приятно утолял его избалованный интерес. А расположенный рядом парк добавлял местечку в глазах Азирафеля ещё большей привлекательности. Он не был там заядлым посетителем, но раз в полгода обязательно наведывался в это милое заведение и с удовольствием наслаждался жителями средиземного моря.</p>
<p>    Без сладкого мороженого Азирафель не обходился ни в одну из прогулок по Сент-Джеймсскому парку летом. Конечно, в те дни, когда погода стояла непривычно солнечной и тёплой, и не всегда это была вина небольшого чуда. Сладость прохладной субстанции приятно ложилась на язык и дарила чудесный ни с чем несравнимый вкус. Он считал, что у него не было любимого и выделяемого вкуса мороженого, но всё чаще замечал в своей руке определённый рожок и не мог поспорить, что предпочёл бы его, будь у него выбор.</p>
<p>    Нередко он предпочитал за чтением книг в своём магазинчике пить чай с каким-нибудь печеньем или другим кондитерским изделием, которое оказывалось здесь из находящейся в квартале от него пекарни. Сладость идеально сочеталась с любой историей: добавляла прелести счастливой книге и сдабривала грустный конец, если такое случалось.</p>
<p>    Еда была одной из хороших вещей, которой проникся Азирафель на Земле за долгий срок своего здесь пребывания.</p>
<p>    Книги — а точнее описанные в них истории — были ещё одной хорошей вещью по его мнению.</p>
<p>    Азирафель начал собирать свою коллекцию, как только люди придумали печатный станок. Несмотря на это, он отдавал должное и папирусу, и бересте, и глиняным дощечкам, но в его глазах они были более уязвимыми и ненадёжными, в отличие от заключённых в кожу листов бумаги.</p>
<p>    По велению Небес к этому он всё же приложил свою руку и благословил одного выдающегося изобретателя к распространению святого писания. Сразу после этого Азирафель сначала незаметно для себя, а потом и осознанно, собрал обширную коллекцию изданий Библии на всех возможных языках и во всех возможных вариантах её оформления. Фантазия людей была настолько богата, что ни одна библиотека без должного чуда не смогла бы их все вместить.</p>
<p>    Он всеми возможными способами поддерживал распространение книг, вдохновлял творцов и политиков — нередко это была только его личная инициатива, которая давала свои плоды. Но после распространения книг люди ещё сильнее стали тянуться к познанию, чего Небеса уже не могли одобрять. Люди писали в книгах о своих исследованиях, критиковали созданный Всевышней мир и пытались доказать, что ни эфирных, ни демонических сил не существует, а описанные кары и трагедии — лишь выдумки впечатлительных и глупых людей прошлого. Люди накликивали беду своими книгами, но не переставали искать знания.</p>
<p>    Азирафель с удовольствием, неодобряемым никем из ангелов, зачитывался художественными изречениями людей и с большой неохотой расставался со своими книгами даже тогда, когда открыл магазин. В нём он собрал все те обожаемые шедевры прошлого и настоящего и постоянно пополнял свою коллекцию, не забывая добавлять и что-то, что не жалко было бы продать: беллетристику, журналы, энциклопедии и учебники. Что-то более ценное и важное он хранил в самых потаённых закутках своего магазина и старательно отводил от них глаза забредших покупателей, стремящихся к познанию не меньше, чем их предки.</p>
<p>    Вдохновлять писателей во все времена нравилось ему не меньше, чем баловать себя вкусной едой. Он был лично знаком с Шекспиром, Дефо, Диккенсом, вдохновил врача заняться писательством и помог узнать миру о гениальном сыщике, много времени провёл с Уайльдом и восхищался его неугасаемым стремлением к знаниям. Человечество никогда не могло перестать удивлять Азирафеля своей бурной фантазией и её воплощением в различных видах искусства.</p>
<p>И только в последние годы к списку хороших вещей он добавил ещё одну вещь. </p>
<p>Такую хорошую вещь, как плед, Азирафель познал относительно недавно. Она привлекла его внимание в одной витрине магазина с постельными принадлежностями. Он никогда на самом деле не интересовался такой потребностью людей, как сон, лишь читал об этом, да слышал, но испробовать не стремился. Однако, увидев мягкий и, со слов консультанта, тёплый плед, тут же его купил и с застенчивой улыбкой принёс в местечко над магазином, которое называл своим домом. Аляповатое, сшитое из кусочков, но действительно тёплое, оно дико смотрелось на его диване. Но Азирафелю удивительным образом оно приглянулось и он ни секунды не жалел об этой покупке.</p>
<p>    Самые хорошие вещи в мире, которые делали его существование на Земле счастливым, окружали Азирафеля в его доме. Но без одного демона вся их прелесть померкла бы в его глазах безвозвратно.</p>
<p>    Вкусная еда прочно ассоциировалась с Кроули, который частенько приглашал его в подобные заведения, угощал его мороженым в Сент-Джеймсском парке и даже один раз приготовил ему завтрак без демонических "чудес". Конечно же, блинчики были испорчены — особенно несколько первых — но эти старания демона Азирафель ценил превыше всего. Книги также были прочно связаны с Кроули. Именно благодаря ему Азирафель познакомился с Дойлом и Уайльдом, а постановки пьес Шекспира и других деятелей искусства они всегда посещали вместе. Но самым важным в глазах Азирафеля было то, что Кроули спасал его книги от уничтожения и не один раз. Плед органично вписывался в концепцию сна, которую Кроули познал во всей её полноте. И если сперва он и смеялся над цветастым пледом, чем изрядно смущал Азирафеля, позднее, в холодные и пасмурные осенние вечера, закутывался в него и согревался, иногда засыпая на диване. Азирафель, наткнувшись на эту картину впервые, замер и добрых несколько часов просто рассматривал, запоминая каждую деталь, а уж когда демон пробудился ото сна и выглядел уязвимо прекрасным с взлохмаченными волосами и заспанным выражением золотых глаз, сердце Азирафеля пропустило удар, а щёки горели, как костры святой инквизиции, однажды развоплотившие его. И даже если бы до этого Азирафель не любил Кроули всей своей сутью, он бы влюбился в него окончательно и бесповоротно.</p>
<p>   Но самым прекрасным было, когда Азирафель читал очередной художественный шедевр, Кроули приходил к нему с купленной навынос едой, оповещая на весь магазин о своём возвращении, забирался к нему на диван, укутывая их в тёплый яркий плед, и прижимался всем своим гибким телом, напоминая об аспидах, не забывая мягко чмокнуть любимого ангела в щёку или висок, он неизменно просил читать вслух и засыпал под мелодичный голос, успокоенный обожаемым запахом, теплом и присутствием Азирафеля рядом.</p>
<p>    О да, Азирафель мог много рассказать о хороших вещах. Но об одном конкретном и особенном для себя демоне — ещё больше. Поэтому, если у вас нет шести тысяч лет, чтобы выслушать всё об одном «прекрасном, чудесном, грациозном» ангеле не-павшем-а-скорее-спустившемся-по-наклонной, то лучше не задавайте Азирафелю подобные вопросы.</p>
<p>    Азирафель с мягкой улыбкой на губах гладил алые пряди изрядно отросших прекрасных волос демона и думал, что он ещё никогда не был счастливее, чем в этот момент. В доме пахло вкусной едой, в его руке была чудесная книга, плед тёплым объятием охватывал их, а на нём уснул Кроули. Он не мог придумать, что могло бы быть прекраснее.</p>
<p>    Прошло пять лет после не-случившегося-Апокалипсиса. Всё было спокойно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>